Basically Death Battle 12: Spiderman Battle Royal
by Slake Jericho
Summary: Four Spiderman go at it in a four way fight to the death!


(Death Battle theme)

Wiz: Spider-Man, one of to most well known superheroes in the world!

Boomstick: Wait, there's loads of other Spider-Men?

Wiz: Like the Amazing Spider-Man, friendly neighbourhood.

Boomstick: Spider-Man 2099, the awesome suit from the future!

Wiz: Miles Morales, basically the only black Spider-Man.

Boomstick: And Scarlet Spider, the Peter Parker clone! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!

Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle!

Amazing Spider-Man:

First Appearance: Amazing Fantasy #15 (August 1962)

Full Name: Peter Benjamin Parker.

AKA: Spidey, Tiger, Champion of Life, Webhead.

Age: 32.

Height: 5'10

Weight: 167 lbs(76 kg)

Attack Potency: Town level

"No one can win every battle but no man should fall without a struggle!"

Feats:

One of Marvel's first teenaged superhero.

*And it's finest too.

An honorary member of both the Fantastic Four and The Avengers.

Created the Way of the Spider, his own martial art.

Regained his body after Doc Ock became the Superior Spiderman.

Has the most girlfriends out of any superhero.

The teacher of Hope Summers, the mutant messiah.

Managed to defeat the entire Avengers Academy without his Spider-Sense.

Had the courtesy of having his parents, who were secret agents, beat the Red Skull once.

*No seriously. Peter's agent parents took down Red Skull.

Found and beaten down Uncle Ben's killer.

In the Avenger's Earth's Mightiest Heroes series, led a team consisting of Wolverine, War Machine, The Thing, Iron Fist and Luke Cage.

Became blood brothers with Wolverine during a time travel adventure.

Took on villains in all shapes and sizes, ranging from the devious Green Goblin to the lethal Venom and came out on top.

Stopped the, frankly ridiculous, Clone Wars.

Revealed his true identity during the Civil War.

Teamed up with Venom to take down Carnage.

In Shattered Dimensions, teamed up with different versions of himself to stop Mysterio, who had the Tablet of Order and Chaos.

Was able to lead an army of Spider Men in the Spider-Verse storyline.

Noted by Cable, who seen in the future, as the greatest hero in the future.

Owns the Leopardon.

*'Nuff said.

Has worked and teamed up with countless heroes in the Marvel Universe.

Strength:

Striking Strength should be around the Small Town level

Lifting Strength should be around the Class M range.

Claims to have the proportionate strength of a spider.

Originally lifted up to 10 tons, then 15, then 20 but usually peaks at 40 tons but he can really push more if he tries.

Even when held back, can knock down fully grown men with ease.

*Even a single tap on the head was enough to render them unconscious.

Supported the weight of the Daily Bugle.

*Which, at the very least, should weigh around 225,000 tons.

Struck down a dinosaur with a SINGLE Punch.

Held up and smashed a solid gold statue.

Ripped up a staircase and was able to pummel through concrete pillars with it.

Can toss away massive steel chunks off of him.

Smashed the Lizard through a concrete wall.

Held up a massive gold beam.

Knocked out Tombstone with a single punch.

*Tombstone is durable to withstand a single punch.

Supported the weight of a crane on his web for hours.

Dug himself through solid cement.

Using his webs, stopped two cars going to the opposite direction.

Blitzed an beaten down Titania.

*He was able to drive Titania into a metal wall hard enough to crack it and throw her through a steel wall.

Pushed away a steel door with one hand.

Lifted up and freed himself from metal debris.

*Said debris was comparable to the weight of a locomotive.

Can tip over and even catch a 27 tonned armoured car.

Threw Thyploid Mary through a concrete wall.

Lifted up a truck only to slam it down on Ultimate Green Goblin.

Knocked out Bulldozer with a single punch.

Staggered Mr Hyde with a single punch.

*Mr Hyde is someone who can throw vans around effortlessly.

Lifted up a massive tank and then smashed another with it.

Chipped The Thing's hide with a single strike.

Stopped a thrown car with a kick.

Easily overpowered a superhuman with the strength of ten men.

Easily lifted up a lamp post and smash it over the front of a van.

Can grapple evenly with Captain America.

*Steve can tear down steel doors easily and rip a statue apart.

While losing breath and already heavily injured, pushed up a part of a building.

Even when weakened, was able to break free off from Iron Man's grip and chip his armour.

Punched through a stone chimney without effort.

Crushed the Punisher's assault rifle in one hand.

Supported a 50 ton private jet's landing gear.

Staggered and tacked Venom through a concrete wall.

Smacked down Iron Man hard enough for his Sensory Apparatus to be turned offline.

Was able to tear down Pier 52.

Infamously, beaten down Firelord to the point of knocking him out.

*Firelord is a Herald of Galactus.

When enraged, easily humiliated and beaten down Kingpin.

Strong enough to whack the Scorpion around.

Knocked out Absorbing Man, who was amped by steel.

Broke through three inches of steel.

Easily pulled a truck via a string of his webbing.

Supported the roof of a collapsed tunnel.

Flipped an armoured bus.

Threw a car while several heavy Mindless Ones are on top of it.

Shattered Kraven's sternum with a kick.

Was able to physically push and stagger the Hulk.

*The feat itself was calced at around the low Kilotons range or Small Town.

As Superior Spiderman, slammed Wolverine's head into the ground hard enough for him to be knocked out.

Usually knocks out Shocker, someone who can withstand firing his own

Easily destroyed a water storage tank by plowing Namor through it.

Even when holding back, traded blows with Daredevil.

*Daredevil can tip over a limo and can rupture skin with a single kick.

Threw Daredevil through a series of thick cement walls.

Punched Iron Man through a building.

Slammed a small shack over Blackheart.

As the Superior Spiderman, he and Cardiac easily crashed through concrete walls.

When not holding back, punched off Scorpion's jaw.

Beaten down Agent Venom in his Venom form.

*Even going as to far to punch some of his teeth out.

Caught and placed down a chunk of a large metal crane.

Easily held up a bus at one point.

Was able to beat up Angelo Fortunato, a host of Venom.

Threw up a van which held four people up a window.

Ripped apart Dr. Octopus' titanium Tentacles.

Usually tangles with Venom and coming out on top most of the times.

*Even when slightly covered in the Symbiote Suit, Eddie can support the weight of a Ferris Wheel.

Tore down two Sentinels without much effort.

Knocked Green Goblin across a room with a single punch.

Held up a huge chunk of stone and rock.

Has defeated the Rhino on a daily basis.

*Rhino is someone who can make a building collapse just by clinging onto it.

**Spidey has even thrown and stomped him around in one occasion.

Was easily able to lift up a train car.

*Train cars usually weight around 30 tons.

Supported a huge helicopter.

Able to rip and bend apart steel beams.

Can go toe-to-toe with Hulk and Juggernaut on occasions.

*Albeit outmatched.

Durability:

Durability should be around the Small Town level.

Has taken several blows from superhumans and lived.

Was able to take a building crashing down on him.

Survived a building-destroying explosion.

Survived getting thrown a a mile, uninjured.

Tanked an insane amount of electricity.

*From Electro no less.

Has taken thrashings from Doctor Octopus' titanium tentacles.

Lived after a missile blowing up just next to him.

*At the very least, the missile can output kilotons of TNT.

Withstood a continuous assault from Thing, Ms Marvel and Iron Fist.

Durable enough that a normal human actually broke his hands upon punching his abdomen.

Even when uncostumed, was able to stand up immediately after getting thrown through a wooden wall by Rhino.

Took several blows and hits from Green Goblin.

*Green Goblin can stomp a sword in two.

Tanked getting slammed through a wall by the Hulk.

Lived after being thrown miles away from Captain Universe.

Survived being thrown through buildings and streets.

Survived being on the edge of a mountain busting explosion which was able to vaporize snow.

Lived through being on the receiving end of multiple Pumpkin Bomb explosions.

*Pumpkin Bomb explosions can melt through steel and stagger superhumans.

Has taken brutal beatings from Morlun.

Stood up after getting thrown around by Kingpin.

Broke away from Carbonadium arms strangling him.

Has taken several punches from someone who can fight Red Hulk evenly.

Survived being thrown through several blocks by Doc Ock.

Was alive after being blasted by a blast hot enough to melt an entire floor.

Barely affected by electricity meant for traffic lights.

Survived a fight with Typhloid Mary.

*Even surviving being immolated by her.

In the Iron Spider Suit, took a direct punch to the face from Captain America.

Survived being thrown through three walls and dozens of meters.

Withstood a blast from Shocker's gauntlets.

Survived being close to a rocket's nozzle.

Withstood being punched through a wall by Morlun.

A monster's mandibles were unable to cut him up.

Tanks getting smashed through a tree trunk.

Survived having a section of a grating thrown at him by the Hulk.

Stood up after getting slammed into a bus hard enough to buckle it.

Survived having several vehicles slammed onto him.

Lived through being in the epicenter of a building busting explosion.

*Also survived being beaten down by a superhuman afterwards.

Survived being in contact with acid.

Withstood being blasted by an energy blast.

*Said blast was strong enough to melt a vault door.

Slept off a broken arm and a bullet wound.

Unfazed by getting punched by Punisher.

*Punisher can punch down Multi City Block heroes like Daredevil and Deadpool.

Withstood Shaker's vibrations for a solid minute.

*His vibrations are strong enough to shatter lead, steel and granite.

Survived being slammed through a sidewalk Anti-Venom.

Survived being rammed in the hest by Rhino.

Lived through a punch from Venom that sent him flying over a building.

Survived getting a car thrown at him by the Lizard.

Can survive being stabbed by Carnage's tendrils.

Walked off a backhand from Venom, which crippled his ribs for a bit.

Was only annoyed by Hercules throwing and piling him up with atleast four cars.

Able to take hits from Rhino, who is an 80 tonner, and survive.

*Rhino is someone who tear down buildings in his charge.

Survived being slammed into the ground hard enough to shatter it and being t

Tanked hits from Phoenix empowered Colossus.

Survived being stomped through a street by Goliath.

Was only knocked down by a backhand from the Thing.

Took hits and punches from Tombstone.

*Tombstone can easily punch through concrete with his fists.

Stood up after Green Goblin's Glider rammed him on the back.

Survived blows from Venom, a being that can rip apart tanks easily.

Tanks a Mjolnir throw from a hulkified Thor...somehow.

Barely flinched when Kraven slammed a wooden staff over his face.

*Kraven is someone who can overpower gorillas and take on superhuman foes.

Blocked a Truck thrown at him with only his head and shoulder.

*And was unfazed for the most part.

Coupled with his willpower, incredibly hard to put down.

Speed/Agility:

Movement speed should be around Supersonic range.

Reaction speed should be around Massively Hypersonic+ while being Relativistic with Spider Sense on.

Peter's most identified trait.

Can dodge automatic fire.

Was easily able to speedblitz five superheroes and supervillains in the Civil War.

*One of which was Mr Fantastic, who can react in Massively Hypersonic+ speeds.

Stated to have reflexes forty times faster than an average man.

Stated to move so fast that his mind is unable to be read.

Can casually move over Faster Than Eye speeds over a large distance.

Able to dodge a bunch of laser fire from different directions.

Dodged Iron Man's repulsor shots.

Was fast enough to outswing homing bullets.

Evaded several ninjas at once.

Was able to catch a berserk Wolverine's arms.

Can outspeed Punisher almost casually.

*Punisher is skilled enough to tag speedsters and dodge a concentrated blast from Electro.

Should be faster than Hawkeye and Black Panther at the very least.

*They both reacted to a girder thrown by an alternate universe Hulk.

**The feat itself has been calced at around Mach 5000 or so.

Easily ran up to the side of a building.

Was able to effortlessly take out a group of goons.

Without the use of his Spider-Sense, dodged a dart trap.

Stopped Marrow's projectiles before they hit someone.

Countered Speedball mid-leap.

When Doc Ock became the Superior Spiderman, dodged Thor's lightning.

With Spider Sense, can dodge laser beams going at the speed of light.

Defused a bomb in nine seconds.

Can dance around Doc Ock's tentacle attacks.

Outraced bullets while being underwater.

Flips over a man while he was shooting at him.

Outpaces the Goblin Glider.

Can balance himself on a flagpole with one hand.

Appeared and disappeared in front of a man.

Easily blitzed Stilt-Man with a series of blows.

Effectively blitzed Daredevil.

*Daredevil has admitted that Peter was the faster between them.

Has often been the faster between him and Deadpool.

*Deadpool is someone who can weave around electrical charges.

Can keep up and dodge blows from Daredevil.

Fast enough to catch and shoot down bullets with his webs.

Perceived a falling house in slow motion.

Tagged Quicksilver while he was blitzing him.

Even while partially drugged, dodged an almost point blank shotgun blast.

Saved Vermin from getting shot at.

Dodged several launched grenades and even timed an explosion.

Can swing and leap around New York City.

Has caught a swing from Typhloid Mary.

*Mary is someone who can keep up with Daredevil.

Was able to punch down Speed Demon.

Can even catch bullets in some cases.

Broke into Avengers Mansion so fast that the guards failed to react in time.

Has kept up with Wolverine and even blitzed him from time to time.

*Wolverine was able to keep up with Captain America, someone who can dodge out of the way of Relativistic ships.

Easily leaped and weaved over a laser grid.

While in mid air, weaved through gunfire.

Wolverine has had trouble blocking his attack effectively.

Easily dodged several Goblin Blasts at once.

Agile enough to leap around a room and evade bullets at the same time.

Blitzed Stilt-Man with a flurry of blows.

In the Iron Spider Suit, has dodged a shield throw from Captain America.

Was able to leap ahead of Doctor Octopus.

*Doctor Octopus' tentacles allows him to cross city blocks in an instant.

Can dodge Cyclops' Optic Blasts.

*Which can move at the Mach 100 range at the very least.

Easily dodged out of a sniper bullet's way.

*He even sneaked up behind the shooter.

Weaved and rolled out of Hobgoblin's Goblin Glider blasts.

Flipped and rolled around laser shots that were a few meters away from him.

Dodges Electro's lighting blasts on an almost daily basis.

Can catch a bullet and weave through oncoming fire.

Dodged a gunfire shot before it was even fired.

Easily leaped and jumped around lasers.

Bounds across buildings.

Skills and Abilities:

Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:

Created the Way of the Spider.

*A fighting style that uses his bullying experiences, his superhuman capabilities, his mastery of acrobatics, concepts from his training with Captain America and his training from Shang-Chi.

**Way of the Spider utilizes up close and personal combat, striking nerve clusters and pressure points with spider strength and spider speed.

Basically stomped Wolverine in a fight.

His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants.

Received training from Captain America and Shang Chi.

Has fought on par with Daredevil, despite him holding back.

Took down a hundred armed men with nothing but his fists.

Can fight on par with Taskmaster.

Utilizes a fighting style that directly complements his superhuman abilities.

Using Way of the Spider, stomped Spider Woman.

Stalemated and even landed a solid kick against Shang Chi.

*Shang Chi is arguably the greatest martial artist in the Marvel Universe.

Can fight just as well even when he's sticking onto walls.

Disarms a bomb that Richards and Stark couldn't

Genius-Level Intellect and Skilled Inventor:

According to Parker his IQ is north of 250.

Noticed by Reed Richards and Hank Pym.

Was a former scientist at Horizon Labs.

Made the Spider Tracers, something the Iron Man suit can't detect.

Hacked into the Iron Spider system, overriding Tony's mechanism.

Made an explosive fifteen times more powerful than TNT.

Even top scientists can't replicate his web formula.

Creates a device that can turn two mutated people back to normal.

Invented an antidote for a suicide potion.

Created an exo-suit that heats up based on how hard he punches.

Within seconds, came up with several calculations to stop an imperfect vibranium's frequency.

*Peter has been able to do an unbelievable amount of calculations on the fly.

Created his own web shooters.

Doctor Octopus has stated that Parker was a genius in his own right.

After losing his Spider Sense, built a bulletproof Spider Suit.

After having a month of prep, created the Sinister Six buster armour.

*Which included proofing that can nullify Electro's lightning, a device that allows him to see through Chameleon's disguises and eyes in the helmet that can see through Mysterio's illusions.

Reed Richards, the smartest man in the Marvel Universe, admitted that he was just as smart as Peter in his age.

Disarmed a bomb that Reed and Tony Stark couldn't disarm.

Greater mind than Ock

Indomitable Will:

His mental strength is also shown when he successfully wrestles control of nanobots from Doctor Octopus.

Mentally overpowered Doctor Octopus.

Willpower is so strong that he has been considered as the greatest of all the Spider-Totems in the Multiverse.

Has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero duties constantly.

Can break himself free off of illusions.

Fought off Psycho Man's emotional manipulation.

Did not let up in fighting Morlun, even when he was bruised and battered.

Never backed down against fighting larger foes like the Juggernaut.

He is able to emerge from defeat even stronger.

Spider-Sense:

Alerts him to personal danger in proportion to the severity of that danger.

Though the exact mechanism of this ability is unknown.

Gives Peter near omni-directional presence of his surroundings.

Peter claims it to be an "Instinctive Ability".

*While the exact nature of the ability is unknown, is stated to be connected to the Web of Life and Destiny.

Linked with his reflexes, allowing the Spider Sense to be triggered even if Peter is asleep or stunned.

He can even locate where people were with his Spider-Sense.

Can feel a disturbance in space-time.

Perceives time in slow motion.

Can sense a dangerous person even when he's not immediate danger.

Able to detect invisible or well hidden people.

*Was able to detect Black Panther being hidden in the shadows.

Can, somehow, react to teleportation.

Gives off minor tingles to minor threats.

Can be used to detect whenever someone is lying.

Able to sense that a threat is still dangerous even if he or she is knocked out.

This is how Peter swings in the city since the Spider-Sense aims him.

*Subconsciously prevents Peter from making any mistakes.

Even if Peter is drugged, the Spider-Sense works on a subconscious level.

Iron Fist stated that Spider Man is untouchable because of his spider-sense.

Chick Magnetism:

As stated before, Peter has the most girlfriends out of any superheroes.

Ranged from Gwen Stacy to even Kitty Pryde.

Even got a kiss to the lips from Silver Sable, of all people.

*Not also that but from Red Sonja, the voted sexiest woman in all of comic books, as well.

You know you want him.

Gear & Equipment:

Artificial Web Shooters:

Wrist-Mounted.

The trigger rests high in the palm and requires a double tap from the middle two fingers to activate.

Tensile strength is estimated to be 120 pounds per square millimetre of cross section.

*Which means one should apply over a half a ton of force to break even a centimetre of it.

Protected by a band of spring steel which requires a 65-pound pressure.

Strong enough to hold a building and the tensile strength has been compared to steel.

Able to restrain the Hulk and the Thing.

If needed, Peter can web up his own fists to strengthen his punches.

*A webbed up punch was strong enough to make Tombstone bleed.

Webs, for the most part, are fireproof.

*Can withstand Human Torch's fire to an extent.

Can form a web shield with it if needed.

Has devoted many hours of practice to weaving his webs in many different ways.

Utility Belt:

Holds cartridges of extra webbing and freeze capsules.

New Spider-Tracers that are now wired for sound.

A newly upgraded Spider-Signal that has a UV light setting for forensic analysis.

Also holds several cartridges for specialized webbings.

Spider-Tracers:

The tracers are small enough to remain unnoticed, in general.

Typically Peter plants one on a departing enemy, or throws one to adhere to an escaping enemy, and then follows the target to their hideout for later attack.

Can be shot from his web shooters for more accuracy.

Well made enough that the Iron Man suit's sensors can't detect it.

Able to sense the tracer within a 100-yard radius.

Webware:

A wrist device invented which allows anyone to have affordable internet access and unlimited data anywhere on Earth.

Virtually waterproof.

Outfitted with a GPS that is very similar to the ones used in the Spider-Tracer's.

Peter's Webware is outfitted with a special new type of encryption that reconfigures its internal mechanisms through a computer that is very difficult to crack.

*An attempt by Zodiac ended up providing S.H.I.E.L.D with location for all their worldwide bases.

Spider Armor MK. 3:

Considered as the Anti-Sinister Six armour.

Created by Peter to fight the Sinister Six.

Made with Horizon Labs' best resources and gear.

Features a holographic visor that can see through Mysterio's illusions.

Has built-in web shooters in his gauntlets that shoots larger amounts of webbing than his usual web shooters.

Padded well enough that it can no sell Electro's lightning.

Comes with jet booster, allowing him to fly in high speeds.

Doesn't seem to hinder Peter's mobility.

Grants him enough strength to break free from Carbonadium arms.

Durable enough to withstand attacks from Rhino, getting constricted by Carbonadium arms and even tanking a blow from Thor.

*Albeit, was quite damaged in all scenarios.

Comes with a built-in utility belt, featuring his usual web cartridges and ice-spiders.

Spider Armour MK. 4:

Built with Parker Industries' best and finest resources.

Has became Spiderman's regular suit in the All New, All Different Marvel event.

Made of completely lightweight yet metallic material, allowing Peter to utilize his agility to it's fullest.

Completely bulletproof and lasers bounce right off it's surface.

The spider symbol that can also be used to darken the colours of the suit, which helps in concealing Spider-Man's identity.

The suit can store several variants of his web cartridges, all of which can be changed via voice command.

Features highly advanced built-in web shooters, can shoot out webs strong enough to block Iron Man's repulsor rays.

*Albeit, the webs did scatter upon impact.

Extremely resistant to heat to the point where Peter can fight off the Human Torch with no visible damage.

Resistant to sonic, able to remain unaffected from Clayton Cole's sonic attack.

Took attacks from Hyperion's heat vision and Thor moving at Quicksilver speeds.

The web shooters can be fired from the forearms instead of the wrists as well.

Able to shoot out specialized variations of his webs such as:

*Expanding Web-Foam, webbing that becomes foam once it comes out of the web-cartridge. Useful for stopping cars.

*Concrete Webbing which are strong enough to hold up a falling skyscraper.

*Metal-like strips made of Micro Coiled Z-Metal which produces a electrical current that can stun enemies dubbed the "Bug Zappers."

Weaknesses:

Durability has Limits.

Naive.

Will have to load new web cartridges eventually.

Certain enemy types can hamper his Spider-Sense.

*Spider-Sense can be bypassed if Peter thinks he's not in danger.

Ethyl Chloride.

Life constantly shits in his face.

Rushes into battle most of the time.

Relatively poor showing against bladed weapons

Spiderman: "Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words: With great power comes great responsibility. This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? I'm Spider-man."

Spiderman 2099:

First Appearance: Amazing Spider-Man #365.

Species: Human.

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Age: Late 20's to early 30's

Hair: Brown.

Eyes: Red.

Occupation: Geneticist, CEO of Alchemax Corporation, Vigilante.

Alias: Spider-Man, Miguel "Mike" O'Hara, Harbinger of Thor.

Feats:

-Defeated Venom 2099, who has an acid touch

-Became the CEO of Alchemax.

-Gained an advanced degree in genetics

-Wielded Mjolnir. Yes, that Mjolnir.

-One-shot Bloodsword... twice.

-KO'd the Submariner in one punch.

-Destroyed Flipside, his robot double.

-Killed the Specialist, a highly trained assassin.

-Fought Venom. As in the original Venom.

-Has teamed up with Peter Parker to save all of time and reality multiple times.

-Decked J. Jonah Jameson (look it up. It's glorious).

Physicality:

Superhuman Strength:

-Catches and lifts a car that was still driving rather fast.

-Can knock out a normal man with one punch.

-Can easily rip open the roof of a car.

-Can lift up to 10 tons.

-Can jump 30 feet in the air with a single bound.

-Tore a squad of Spider-Slayer robots to shreds.

-Fought a beefed up Anti-Venom and absolutely dominated him.

-If strength is the same as Peter Parker, can punch a man's jaw off when not holding back.

Superhuman Speed/Agility:

-Can run at 200 mph.

-Dodges gunfire at point blank range.

-Can even dodge gunfire while dazed.

-Snagged some missiles out of mid-air and threw them back.

-Can catch arrows.

-Can catch a sword being swung at him.

-Can move faster than the eye can track.

-Reaction speed is increased with Accelerated Vision.

-Accelerated Decoy. More on that later.

Superhuman Endurance/Durability:

-Enhanced stamina.

-Can survive normally fatal blows with little injury.

-Can survive falls from many stories high without even getting knocked out.

-Shrugged off Venom's acid touch.

-Treated getting smashed through four walls in a row as a minor inconvenience.

-Didn't get knocked out from a barrage of sonic weaponry.

-Has gotten hit by laser powered staves to the chest.

-Took a hit from a fake Thor's Mjolnir, in the process getting BFRed and having a freakin' building collapse on top of him... and remains conscious.

Powers and Abilities:

Talons:

-Strong enough to shred through metal.

-Can peel off human skin.

-An effective throat-slitter.

-Coupled with strength, can rend cinder block.

-Cut Bloodsword's sword to ribbons.

-These are how he's able to crawl on walls.

-Automatically retract near him, as not to cause him harm.

-Superhuman Senses:

-Accelerated Vision:

-Can see things from a much further range than any human.

-Can essentially 'zoom-in' his vision.

-Objects that appear as a blur to most people he can see perfectly.

-Can see in infrared.

-Can see in the dark.

-Can act as an early warning, seeing attacks coming from much farther away(though not nearly as effective as Spider-Sense).

-Greatly slows his perception of time.

-Superhuman Hearing:

-Does what you expect.

-Able to hear an ambush not only by predicting where the gunfire was coming from, but reacting in time to dodge it.

Fangs:

-Contain a venom that paralyzes victims.

-Non-lethal.

-Works on cyborgs and other beings that don't have fully human composition.

-Strong enough to affect Thanatos.

-Stunned the Submariner, despite his durability and healing factor.

Spinnerets:

-Fires organic webbing, chemically similar to spider silk.

-Can be used to swing from building to building or restrain people.

-Too strong for a normal human to break out of.

-Has various other uses such as disarming or blinding.

Accelerated Decoy:

-Moves fast enough to create a body double for enemies to attack.

-Decoy can attack on its own, though much slower.

Equipment:

Suit:

-Made from unstable molecules.

-Will not be torn by his talons.

-Has a light air foil on the back, allowing him to glide.

-Later added anti gravity material that allows for flight.

Lyla:

-Full name: LYrate Lifeform Approximation.

-Miguel's personal holographic assistant.

-Can simulate and mimic human emotions.

-Can change her appearance.

-Projects holographic clothing and disguises over Miguel or whoever's wearing her.

-Tracks tracing devices that he attaches to people.

-Keeps track of Miguel's vitals and mental state.

Weaknesses:

-Eyes are extremely sensitive to light.

-No formal combat training.

-No Spider-Sense.

-Can be quick to frustrate.

-Speech difficulty... seriously, he can't retract his fangs.

Spiderman 2099: "Spider-Man is a great chapter in our history, and you're not even a footnote."

Ultimate Spider-Man:

Real Name: Miles Morales

AKA: Spidey, Sir Miles, BadMachine1999

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 125 lbs

Age: 13 (Debut), 14

Universe: Earth-1610 (Formerly), Earth-616

First Appearance: Ultimate Comics Fallout #4 (2011)

Feats:

-Became Earth-1610's second Spider-Man, after Peter Parker's apparent death

-Bested his uncle, the Prowler, in combat

-Defeated several of Peter's old foes, including Electro and The Rhino

-Defeated Conrad Marcus, the new Venom

-Held his own against both his Peter Parker, as well as Earth-616's Spider-Man

-Later earned the blessing of both of them

-With Earth-616's Spider-Man, defeated both of their universes' Mysterios

-Alongside Ultimate Peter, defeated the Green Goblin once and for all

-Participated in the Spider-Verse event, helping his fellow Spider-Totems beat the Inheritors

-Became New York's primary Spider-Man post Secret Wars

-Became a member of both the Ultimates, and Earth-616's Avengers

Physicality:

Strength

-Capable of lifting at least 10 tons

-Threw over a police car

-Punched Prowler with enough force to shatter concrete

-Could lift shipping containers rather casually

-Knocked out Stature with a kick

-Traded blows with Ultimate Peter Parker

Durability

-Tanked attacks from Batroc and Scorpion, who are both capable of shattering concrete

-Was fine after the Prowler's suit exploded in his face

-Well, physically fine, anyway

-Tanked point-blank explosions on several occasions

-Got right back up after being slammed to the ground by Stature

-Took attacks from his universe's Green Goblin and Rhino

-Was able to take attacks from his universe's Peter Parker

Speed

-Has shown to be a casual bullet timer

-Evaded police-fire without issue

-Dodged bullet fire while inside a bar

-In mid-air, could avoid shots from Hydra drones

-Dodged Electro's lightning

-Evaded webs from Earth-616's Spider-Man

-Also kept up with and tagged said Spider-Man

-Though, Peter was jobbing during their encounter

-Successfully destroyed two artifacts that required microsecond precision to do so

Equipmen:

Web-Shooters

-Wrist-Mounted

-Shoots a web like substance, based on a design Richard Parker developed

-Allows him to swing from buildings

-Can be used in combat as projectiles, and to trap opponents

-Webbing dissolves an hour after being used

-Originally used Peter Parker's old Web-Shooters, but now uses an upgraded S.H.I.E.L.D. set

Abilities:

Wall Crawling

-Can manipulate the inter-atomic bindings of matter between him and another object

-Allows him to adhere to nearly any surface

-Can be used offensively in combat, although Miles has never done so

Spider-Sense

-Gives Miles a buzzing sensation in his head whenever danger is around

-Has shown to be superior than Ultimate Peter's, to the point of near precognition

Camouflage

-Allows Miles to camouflage within his surroundings, essentially giving him invisibility

-Mostly used to evade opponents, or to perform sneak attacks

-Was able to sneak up on Earth-616's Peter Parker with it, despite his Spider-Sense

Venom Blast

-Uses the natural electricity his body produces, and essentially weaponizes it

-Releases a burst of electricity into the target, often incapacitating them

-If used on technology, causes it to explode

-Seems to be most effective against genetically enhanced opponents

-Incapacitated his universe's Electro

-Travelled through Earth-616 Spider-Man's webbing, knocking out Parker in the process

-Harmed both Earth-1610 and Earth-616's Venom

Healing Factor

-The Oz Formula in his blood gives him a slight healing factor

-Can recover in days from injuries that would take a normal human months

-Can completely heal from bullet wounds in just a few days

-Immune to poisons, and surprisingly vampire bites

-Supposedly gains limited immortality, though he's never shown this

Energy Burst

-Miles' newest, and likely most powerful ability

-Essentially an amped up version of the Venom Blast

-Destroyed the majority of a Hydra laboratory with it

-Usually leaves him exhausted after using it

-Has only been able to fully utilize it's power in extremely stressful situations

-Though, Miles can use a portion of it with focus

Weaknesses:

-Among the most inexperienced Spider-Totems

-Only real combat training was from watching videos of Peter Parker

-Quit being Spider-Man for a year after his mother's death

-Somewhat reliant on the Venom Blast in a fight

-Due to his age, physically weaker than Peter Parker

-Although, he does compare with him to a degree

-No real defense against piercing weapons

-Something Something Kid Arachnid

Miles Morales: "All right, Spider-Men...Action's our reward. What do you say we go save the Multi-Verse?"

Scarlet Spider:

First Appearance: Web of Spider-Man #119(as Kaine),Amazing Spider-Man #637,(as Tarantula)Scarlet Spider Vol 2 #2,(as Scarlet Spider)

Full Name: Kaine Parker

AKA: Tarantula, Spiderman, Erana Escarlat.

Age: Unknown due to being a Clone.

Height: 6'4

Weight: 250 lbs (113 kg)

Feats:

The last living known clone of Peter Parker.

Survived being in the Microverse.

Uppercutted Venom's jaw and took him down.

Pummelled Carnage.

Superior Spiderman has stated that Kaine is stronger than him.

Had fought off a cheetah and a lion.

Literally one-shotted Kraven the Hunter.

The host of the Other, basically a Spider-Demon.

Physicality:

Strength:

Can press around 40 tons to 60 tons.

Took down a Hulked-out Agent Venom.

Beaten and Pummelled Carnage, who was much stronger than him.

Threw Superior Spiderman up a Building.

As a deformed clone, pulls down half a building with ease.

Destroyed the Rhino with force alone.

Manhandled Ben Reilly.

Beats down 3 Superpowered Assassins.

Tore an Airplane door off it's hinges with ease.

Durability:

Easily moves and fights despite having his back slashed.

No-Sells a mental assault due to the Other.

Took a 10 Ton punch from Peter and didn't even flinch or feel it.

Survived a Warehouse sized explosion without a scratch.

Able to endure being slashed by Ana Kravinoff's poisoned knife directly, twice.

Gets ambushed by The Rangers and is hit by an array of different powers and survives without major injuries.

No-Sells a Tendril stab by Carnage and stabs it without hesitation.

Speed:

Weaves through a field of bullets.

Catches an arrow from behind while dodging even more bullets.

Dodges Iceman's numerous projectiles with absolute ease.

After being blasted out of the room, disorientated, by a rocket, Kaine still manages to web up all his friends before they splatter across the pavement.

Dodging through two automatic weapons.

Barely notices Zoe as she is falling down the building and still manages to save her, dodge flaming debris, and strategically places webbing to save civilians from any injuries/death from the debris...like a boss.

Speed blitzs an entire Assassin's Guild.

Manages to pin then use an enemy as a meat-shield before the bullets hit.

Gear, Other Powers and Etc:

Spider-Man Stealth Suit:

Originally developed by Peter to negate Hobgoblin's sonic screams.

Warps light and sound around it, rendering it invisible.

The suit can mend itself.

Modified by Madame Web specifically for Kaine.

The suit is fireproof due to being made of Unstable Molecules.

Skilled Hand to Hand combatant:

Despite having no formal training can go toe to toe with skilled martial artists such as Spiderman, Kraven the Hunter and Agent Venom.

Uses an unusual type of free-style technique similar to that of Spider-Man, before he had trained Way of the Spider.

Allows him to make full use of his strength and agility.

However he prefers a more straightforward and brutal style.

Sting of Kaine:

Similar to Wolverine's original bone claws.

Able to cut through most metals with ease.

Knocked out Wolverine with it.

Uppercutted Venom's jaw with it.

Biological/Organic Webbing Generation:

Has the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms.

Uses it protect himself enhancing his already strong durability.

Can hold around 1,000 lbs of stone rubble.

Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:

Has an unknown method of creating a psychic alignment with his environment.

Specifically, a more empathic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects.

Able to swarm a room of spiders with it...That's a tad gross.

But he was unable to communicate with them directly or command them.

The Other:

When under pressure, Kaine transforms into a monstrous arachnoid controlled by the Other.

Enhances his Physical Attributes and his Webbing Capabilities.

The Other gives Kaine extreme mental resistance

Killed 2 Werewolves on this form and the werewolves killed Kaine in his human form.

Has no form of rational thought.

Weakness:

Predictable fighting style.

Still a tad bit less experienced than most Spider-Clones.

Has no Spider-Sense.

He requires to be in pressure or heavily injured to transform into the Other.

The Other has no form of thought and thinking.

Kaine: "You don't get it, do you? I used a move he came up with. A suit he built. In a moment he provided. I just struck down a monster at its weakest. He healed millions in their time of greatest need. It was the Spider-man who won the day. And there is only one like him."

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all!

Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

In a lab, a portal opened up as four Spider-Men jumped through. They looked at each other and got into a fighting stance.

FIGHT!

Peter jumped at 2099 and started kicking at him. 2099 grabbed Peter's leg and tossed him into Miles. Scarlet came behind 2099 and punched him into a wall. Scarlet pounced at 2099, but 2099 caught him out of the air and started spinning him around. Peter and Miles got up and started brawling. Peter shot a web at Miles, who dodged out of the way and went for an uppercut, but Peter moved backwards. Peter kicked Miles in the face. 2099 slammed Scarlet on the ground before headbutting him. 2099 punched Scarlet, who grabbed 2099 by the throat. 2099 grabbed Scarlet's arm and ripped it out of its socket before taking it off his throat. Scarlet rolled backwards and came face to face with Peter. 2099 sped towards Miles and picked him up as he ran past. 2099 scraped Miles across the ground before pulling his head off.

KO!

Scarlet and Peter were brawling as Peter kicked him and punched him in the face. Peter webbed up Scarlet's arm. Peter jumped forward and kicked through Scarlet's chest, leaving a huge bloody hole.

KO!

Peter and 2099 stared each other down. They both sped forward, but 2099 struck first with a punch to the jaw. 2099 jumped forward and connected with more punches. Peter threw 2099 over his head but he landed on his feet. Peter shot a web at 2099, but 2099 shot a web at the same time. Both webs hit each other. Peter and 2099 unloaded with shots, and all the webs hit each other. 2099 ran forward and lifted up his mask to reveal fangs. He tried to bite Peter, but Peter dodged out of the way. 2099 ran into a wall and Peter webbed him up. Peter shot webs at the limbs he hadn't tied up and ripped them off.

Spiderman entered through a portal that opened up and returned to present day New York.

KO!

Peter had the suits of all his opponents.

Boomstick: Alright, hands up if you knew who would win.

Wiz: This fight was obvious. Peter has far more feats than all his opponents. He's also faster and stronger.

Boomstick: There's not much more to say other than...WOW THE BLACK KID DIED FIRST!

Wiz: The winner is the Amazing Spiderman.

Next time...

A purple dragon flew down from the sky. A brown, hairy creature with blue pants ran up to him.

Spyro vs Crash.


End file.
